


The Dying Rose

by Watabi12



Category: Angie Bowie - Fandom, David Bowie (Musician), Velvet Goldmine
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1313728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watabi12/pseuds/Watabi12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem inspired by Mandy and Brian's relationship, which in turn, was inspired by Bowie and Angie's marriage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dying Rose

‘Are you listening to me at all,’ she said –  
‘It’s not about the money.’  
But the man with glitter on his suit  
Found this remark quite funny.   
‘Are you listening at all?  
Do you hear me, over there?’  
But the man she addressed with lusty graces  
Was too busy arranging his hair.   
She looked at him in intimacy  
She studied him from afar  
But the man she wished to know  
Never left his mind ajar.  
‘Do you remember our wedding day?’  
She asked him, with a silent tear  
The man she was reminiscent with walked away  
‘Yes, you have made it all quite clear.’  
She paced the lengths of the corridors,  
She slid by all the walls –  
Her husband never blinked an eyelid  
He merely watched her from the halls.  
When he came home   
With other men and women the same;  
She’d glaze over it all in sadness,  
‘Oh! It is such a mess, such a shame!’  
She’d analyse windows to pass the time,  
Talk to her husband before they went to sleep  
Although, on occasion he’d make her laugh;  
More often would she weep. 

‘It’s all about the money, isn’t it?’  
She denied it every single time  
The woman who feigned with sadness  
Was the greatest of every mime.   
He ran away from her,  
As far as he could go  
But she kept him like a pet  
To dress, control and show,  
She liked to bring conversations  
Back to their wedding day,  
Because he knew how she wanted him  
To notice their love’s decay.  
Taunts and teases forced into others’ beds  
A terrible betrayal, it’s true  
All of their romance dead and buried –  
What more could he do?  
‘Do you really hate me so very much?  
After everything I have done for you?  
I am this way because you taught me to be.’  
How the tension grew and grew.  
He still found her attractive, he’d have taken her  
As he did when they first met  
If only she’d have let him,   
Adultery would be no threat.  
He still wished to encourage her,  
He couldn’t work out if she felt the same  
Although it wouldn’t be his fault,  
He’d have to take the blame,  
When they’d talk those seldom words  
Of which they were so few,  
He’d try his best to bite his tongue,  
From saying ‘I love you.’


End file.
